pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouse King (Pachirapong version)
Pachirapong's movie-spoof of "The Lion King" Cast *Baby Simba - Sniffles (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Young Simba - Tuffy (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Simba - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Young Nala - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Adult Nala - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Timon - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Pumbaa - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Mufasa - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Sarabi - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Scar - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Shenzi - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Banzai - Pecival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ed - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Rafiki - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Zazu - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Sarafina - Mama (An American Tail) *The Mouse - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Gopher - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Hyenas - Various Villain Dogs and Cats *Chameleon - Z (Antz) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Jumanji stampede (Jumanji) *Lions - Various Mice and Rats *Vultures/Buzzards - Macaws (Rio) *The Beetle - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) Scenes: *The Mouse King part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Mouse King part 2 - Ratigan *The Mouse King part 3 - Tuffy's First Day *The Mouse King part 4 - (A) Tuffy's Pouncing Lesson *The Mouse King part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report" *The Mouse King part 5 - Ratigan and Tuffy's Conversation *The Mouse King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Mouse King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Mouse King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Mouse King part 9 - The Stampede!/Jerry's Death/Tuffy's Exile *The Mouse King part 10 - Ratigan Takes Over Pride Rock *The Mouse King part 11 - Meet Mario and Luigi *The Mouse King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Mouse King part 13 - Ratigan in Command *The Mouse King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Mouse King part 15 - Bianca Chased Luigi/The Reunion *The Mouse King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Mouse King part 17 - Bernard and Bianca's Agrument/Wart's Wisdom/Bernard's Destiny' *The Mouse King part 18 - Bernard's Return/Mario and Luigi's Distraction *The Mouse King part 19 - Bernard Confronts Ratigan/Bernard Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Mouse King part 20 - Bernard vs Ratigan/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Mouse King part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John and Rare Version)" Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jarry: Blast to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Great Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Sword int the Stone (1963) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) *Mario Power Tennis (2004) *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (2015) *Mario Tennis Aces (2018) *Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) *Mario Super Sluggers (2008) *Super Mario Strikers (2005) *Mario Strikers Changed (2007) *Mario Sports Mix (2011) *Mario Party 4 (2002) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Luigi's Manison (2001) *Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix (2005) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (2017) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppet Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets From Space (1999) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1978) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1989) *Up (2009) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Cats and Dogs (2001) *Cats and Dogs Revange of Kitty Galore (2010) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Madagascar (2005) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dream Come True (2002) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Zootopia (2016) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Cow and Chicken (1997) *Dog City (1992) *Frozen (2013) *Stuart Little (1999) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Antz (1998) *Jumanji (1995) *Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Pokemon (1998) Cast Gallery Nibbles.png|Nibbles as Young Simba Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Adult Simba Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Nibbles as Young Nala Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Adult Nala Mario.png|Mario as Timon Luigi.png|Luigi as Pumbaa Jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Mufasa Mrs. Brisby 1.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Sarabi Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Scar Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Pachirapong